


Gendry: The Legendary Journeys

by ProdigySorcerer



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 12:38:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6658045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProdigySorcerer/pseuds/ProdigySorcerer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of a time long ago, a time of myth and legend, when the ancient gods were petty and cruel, and they plagued mankind with suffering. Only one man dared to challenge their power: Gendry!</p>
<p>Hercules possessed a strength the world had never seen, a strength surpassed only by the power of his heart. He journeyed the Earth, battling the minions of his wicked stepmother Cersei, the all-powerful queen of the gods.</p>
<p>But wherever there was evil, whenever an innocent would suffer, there would be Gendry!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gendry: The Legendary Journeys

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series where I merge greek/roman mythology with the cast of Asoiaf, it will be multiple stories not all of them will focus on Gendry.

"Push !!!" the maester yelled so that he could be heard over the raging of the storm.

"Oh twelve gods, won't this end ? " the mother to be asked in return her breath laboured and visibly in pain.

"Easy it's over, bring me the water ... and some milk of the poppy for the mother." the maester demanded of his servants as he began his work so that the babe would be warded from diseases now that it had entered this world.

“Where is my baby ?” Alcmene asked as soon as she came to her senses.

“He’s with the wet nurse ... ” the maester replied.

“He ? so it’s a boy ?”

“Yes, healthy and large with a head full of jet black hear and the most blue eyes ... he must of gotten those features from his father.” the maester ended his observation in a subtly accusatory tone.

“I thought I would die, I really did, I know I still might ... please can you bring me my son so that I may see him with my own two eyes ?”

“Of course ...” the healer replied as he left the room, only to return shortly with the newborn in his arms “ I must admit this has been one of the most difficult deliveries I’ve seen in all my years of service ...” he continued as he passed the child to it’s mother. 

“Uhhm ” the young mother took care to avoid the maester’s stare and focus completely on her son, who seemed to be exactly as healthy and strong as described.

“Births and other issues dealing with the health of mavens are the domain of Cersei, and her priests say that she does not look kindly upon unwed mothers.” the old man said in a matter of fact tone.

“Maester I’m still weak please take my son, give him to the servants until my strength returns in full.” the new mother said as to change the subject.

“Must of given you too much milk of the poppy ” the maester worried aloud “ohh you’re a feisty one grabbing my fingers in your little hand such a powerful man aren’t you” the maester talked slowly to the baby as he picked him up “ ... but I’m serious Alcmene I delivered your baby as per my oath but the village will not look kindly upon a bastard and neither will the gods.” the maester returned to his stern inquiry.

“The gods, if there was ever a more clear example of ‘do as I say and not what I do’ ...”

“Hush Alcmene that’s blasphemy and you’re still in a weakened state ... Cersei might hear or her brother Jaimie he too is a god of heali .. auuu ... your son ... his grip it’s like a vice ... I can feel my finger bones breaking ... who in the Blackwatter was his father, giant ?!?”

“No, a god.” she finally admitted.

“What ??” the maester asked incredulously as he had managed to retrieve his hand from the baby’s grip.

“He was a tall man, muscled with long flowing hair jet black, he was clad in armour so fine no mortal blacksmith could have made it and he carried a hammer so heavy it shook the very hill we’re standing on when he put it down ... and after he had his way with me I saw him clearly with my won two eyes he transformed into a storm cloud crowned with lightning and then flew away.” the confession came pouring out.

“The hammer ... this storm which started out of nowhere just as you began giving birth ... the legends say that Robert king of the gods is also the most lustful and has gifted humanity with many half god heroes.”

“Do the legends also say that his queen, the goddess Cersei is kind and understanding to the offspring and their mother ?” Alcemene asked with a bitter tone already knowing the answer.

“Oh dear, your lives will be anything but easy, Cersei her brother the sun god Jaimie I’ve heard the war god Joffrey is especially jealous of his father’s bastards, pray to Robert to give you two strength and to Renly for protection and Stann ... no not him.”

“I was thinking of naming the boy ‘Cerseicles’ ... ”

“Ah from the old tongue ‘Glory to Cersei’ it might work ... ”

“It won’t.” a voice suddenly cut into their conversation with a tone of absolute certainty.

Instantly they noticed that they were no longer the only ones in the room, which was now dominated by a imposing figure, lithe and athletic, wearing only the best black and red silk he had a visible aura of white light and most tellingly winged sandals.

“Lord Viserys, messenger of the gods !!!” the maester exclaimed incredulous.

“Fastest of the gods, you mean mortal, also protector of wonderer and travellers, he who needs no horse, he who can run upon the very sky ... my position at the Usurper’s Court does not define me.”

“Yes, yes, protector of sorcerers and magicians, those who seeek ...” the old healer began grovelling.

“Shouldn’t you be bowing ... good ... now the Usurper has sent me to observe that his beloved wife doesn’t pull anything and his spawn enters this world, don’t be too overjoyed this little help and the boy’s strength is all you two are going to get.”

Alcemene looked like she wanted to say something but decided it would be wiser to abstain.

“Ohh and I was being honest ” Viserys said as he turned on his heels and began to depart “when the boy comes of age it’s going to be free season for his other side of the family to toy with him you might as well not use up his name on kissing up to Cersei who won’t fall for it.”

And so Gendry received his name, a name he would make famous across Westeross for his labours and feats of heroism.


End file.
